russes fear
by happygirl654
Summary: when snake jund and pheonix wright learn that russ has a fear of the dentist they will help him face his fear
1. i dont wanna go

**phoenix,jund,russ snake,and cry and pheonix wright are in crys house and their talking about stuff**

pheonix: hi cry jund russ snake and cry.

cry: oh my gosh pheonix we miss doing the ace attorney game how are you

pheonix: im good we miss you too.

jund: hey russ do you have anything to do today

*russ is nervous and pheonix notices*

russ: no i dont have anything planned except _that appontment_

pheonix: what appointment

russ: me not tell you it scary you not like it

pheonix: uh what just happened

snake: russ talkes like that when he has a appointment and i think its a den-

russ: dont say that word please i dont wanna go please snake dont make me go there!

pheonix: what word?

jund: russ is afraid of the dentist so he wont let anyone else say the word dentist except me because ive gone with him in the room where they look at your teeth.

pheonix: oh that word.

snake come on russ we have to go to the dentist

*russ gets scared and bolts out of the office and pheonix and snake and jund chase after him*


	2. i have to tell the truth dont i?

*snake catches up to russ and knocks him down and sits on his body*

snake: russ why are you afraid of the dentist anyway

russ: can you get off of me please your gonna crush my organs inside of my body

snake gets off of russes body then all of a sudden russ gets up and a psyche lock appears on russ

snake: uh pheonix we have a-

pheonix i know we can all see the lock on russ and we have to break it

Russ: what are you talking about?

Pheonix: russ are you afraid of somthing:

russ: uh n-no i-im n-not a-afraid:

jund: its the dentist isnt it"

russ: yes me afraid of dentist i hate dentist please dont make me go

snake: whats so bad about the dentist anyway russ?

russ: i had bad experience i not tell you what it is.

jund: was it when you were a kid?

russ: mhmm

pheonix: oh i get it ok i know what to do.

pheonix: was it your first time at the dentist?

russ nods again*

snake: did you hear noises?

russ: yes me hear noise like whirring and water spraying and drill noise

jund: oh ok so you were in the room where they worked on the patients?

russ: yes

snake: so what was so bad about it then?

russ: i not like noise from polisher tooth thing!

russes lock breaks and he hides from the other and starts crying


	3. the appointment

cry: oh so thats why you are afrad of the dentist its ok i dont like dentists either

russ: i dont wanna go please dont make me go

snake: how long has it been since you went to the dentist?

russ: ever since i got my wisdom teeth pulled *sniff*

jund: its ok we will go with you

pheonix yeah the dentist isnt so bad once they tell you what there gonna do.

russ: r-really b-but im scared what if they h-hurt me?

snake: they wont hurt you i promise.

russ: o-ok l-lets g-g-g-o

russ ,snake,jund,,cry and pheonix arrive at the dentist

receptionist: hello are you here for a appointment?

russ:y-y-yes i am

pheonix: russ relax its not that bad this is the girl who gets the appointments ready.

russ: sorry im nervous.

receptionist: its ok lots of people are nervous here too.

dental hygenist: mr russ hello we are ready for you.

russ: ahhhh snake and jund come with me im scared!

jund: ok

snake:ok

dental hygenist: mr russ your actual dentist isnt in so maby your friends can help you.

russ: ok come on jund and snake lets go in *gulps*

russ, jund, and snake and the hygenist walk in and *russ plugs his ears*

snake: russ its ok unplug your ears.

russ:ok *russ unplugs his ears*

dental hygenist ok russ sit in the chair and i will look and your teeth

*russ whines and walks back slowly*

jund: hey its ok russ.

snake: mabe he wants one of us to sit in the chair?

*russ nods his head*

jund: uh who goes first me or you snake?

*russ pushes jund in the chair*

jund: ow i guess im first.

dental assistant:ok mr jund open your mouth

jund opens his mouth and the hygenist looks in his mouth

dental hygentist: ok done you can close your mouth now.

snake: ok russ your turn

russ: uh im scared

dental assistant : aww dont me scared ill be gentle

*russ sits in the chair and opens his mouth*

dental assistant: you have very nice teeth mr russ.

russ: eeh u ave any ets?

jund: what did he say?

snake: he asked the assistant if she had any pets

dental assistant: yes i have a dog her name is diamond and she is 2 years old

russ: aww oww uute

dental assistant: ok thats all done now i have to polish your teeth

russ gets up when he hears the word polish teeth but jund sits him back in the chair

jund: you have to face your fear russ ok?

russ: ok

dental asssistant? ill let you feel the polisher ok

russ: ok

dental assistant: give me your finger

*russ hesitates but snake grabs russes finger and holds it out for the assistant ans she turns the polisher on and russ winces*

snake: look russ see its not bad it just makes noise

*russ looks at the polisher on his finger and realizes it doesn't hurt*

dental assistant: are you ready russ?

russ: *gulp* i guess so i mean whats the worst that could hapen snakes gonna be my dentist and jund is the helper?

dental assistant: well i did say that you actual dentist isnt here so what you just said is whats going to happen ok it wont take long at all ok but thats after the polishing ok?

russ: i knew that was gonna happen ok i-im ready

*the dental assistant polishes russes teeth*

dental assistant: ok and were done with that now im gonna recline the chair back so snake can see your teeth ok?

russ: gulp ok i never got to this part becuase i always bolt out when this part came up

snake: its ok russ its gonna be fine

*the dental assistant reclines the chair and russ opens his mouth for snake*

russ im sppsphared skkate

snake: ok and done i never done that before

russ gets up from the chair and says: that was it?

jund: yeah you did it you faced your fear

russ: yay i actully faced my fear i cant wat to tell cry and pheonix

russ, jund, and snake walk out of the offices and snake says to cry and pheonix: russ faced his fear

cry and phoenix cheer for russ and they congratualte him and they leave the dentist

the end

 **AN: ok thank you for reading this fanfic i always imagined russ being afraid of the dentist**

 **and if you dont know what he was saying while snake and the dentist were looking in his mouth he**

 **said: im scared snake and do you have any pets. and i added pheonix wright into this fanfic just to see**

 **what would happen anyway thanks for reading R &R**


End file.
